


Afternoon Delight

by PipMer



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-19
Updated: 2014-01-19
Packaged: 2018-01-09 07:43:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1143349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PipMer/pseuds/PipMer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock Holmes likes to sing in the shower.  This elicits a certain reaction out of John Watson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Afternoon Delight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [prettybirdy979](https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettybirdy979/gifts).



> This was written for my ficlet giveaway on tumblr. prettybirdy979 requested Sherlock/John, and singing in the shower. It was supposed to be a 221b, but turned into a 442b instead. It's been slightly changed since I posted it on tumblr.

 

 

 

Snogging Sherlock Holmes was brilliant.  Snogging Sherlock Holmes on the sofa was _bloody_ brilliant.  Snogging Sherlock Holmes on the sofa at 2 o’clock on a Saturday afternoon was  - well, honestly, _that_ was bloody ineffable.  John was perfectly happy to be here, half-lying and half-sitting, sharing lazy open-mouthed kisses with quite a lot of tongue, hands making their way over each other’s bodies, getting to experience Sherlock in a way nobody else had ever been allowed to -

 

 

The shrill call of Sherlock’s phone put an abrupt end to all that.  One look at the screen and Sherlock was off the sofa and out of John’s arms.

 

 

“A case, John!”  Sherlock exclaimed, eyes bright with excitement.  “I’m for a shower first.  Care to join me?”

 

 

John smiled weakly.  “Not this time, thanks.  I took one earlier.”

 

 

Sherlock shrugged.  “Suit yourself,” he said.  In five strides the detective reached the bathroom and shut the door behind him.

 

 

John smiled as he leaned back into the sofa and waited.  There was a reason he had declined Sherlock’s invitation.

 

 

 

Sherlock liked to sing in the shower.  But  _only_ in the shower - nowhere else. 

 

 

John was not disappointed.  Almost as soon as the water started spraying out of the shower head, a deep velvety voice rang out:

 

 

_“Gonna find my baby, gonna hold him tight_

_Gonna grab some Afternoon Delight_

_My motto's always been ‘When it's right, it's right.’_

_Why wait until the middle of a cold, dark night?”_

John grinned.  Sherlock was never self-conscious about his singing; he didn’t hold anything back, not caring who might be around to hear.  Usually it was just John, but Mrs Hudson had been there a few times to hear as well.  On one memorable occasion Lestrade had come with a case, and had walked into the flat just as Sherlock had belted out:

 

 

_“If you want my body and you think I'm sexy_

_come on sugar let me know._

_If you really need me just reach out and touch me_

_come on honey tell me so.”_

Lestrade had promptly turned around and left, not even bothering to shut the door on his way out. John had giggled about that one for hours after.

 

 

 

_“Thinkin 'bout you's working up my appetite_

_Lookin' forward to a little Afternoon Delight_

_Rubbin' sticks and stones together makes the sparks ignite_

_And the thought of rubbin' you is getting so exciting_

**_Skyrockets in flight!_ **

**_Afternoon Delight!_ **

**_Afternoon Delight!”_ **

****

 

Suddenly, John was unbearably aroused.  He jumped up, pulled his jumper off and strode towards the bathroom.  Sherlock’s singing was lovely, but there were other sounds John wanted to coax out of him in that sexy baritone.  

****

****

 

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: www.pipmer.tumblr.com


End file.
